


Sunflower

by GloGloChanyeol



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, EXO Imagine, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloGloChanyeol/pseuds/GloGloChanyeol
Summary: Baekhyun loves his sunflower boy





	Sunflower

* * *

The knock on the door caught my attention while I was putting fresh sunflowers into the new vase I bought.

 

“Baekhyun hurry!” Chanyeol’s muffled voice boomed through the thick oak door. The constant knocking pulled a smile onto my face.

 

I unlocked the door and the lanky man I call my best friend comes through with a large box, he places it on my dining table with a loud thud. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The sparkle that filled his beautiful brown eyes meant that whatever was in the box had caused him to be overwhelmed with joy.

 

He opened the box and took out a large frame that was covered in bubble wrap. “What is it?” I approached him.

 

He unwrapped the plastic from the frame and revealed a painting. “It’s Van Gogh’s Sunflowers!” he said with so much glee in his eyes.

 

I looked closely at the artwork in front of me, he was so beautiful. The love of my life was as beautiful as the painting he brought along with him. I took his hands into mine before kissing him deeply, smiling and whispering how much I loved him. I pulled away to look at his flustered face before kissing his lips again and embracing him closer.

 

Later that night, the painting hung above our heads as we fell asleep to the sound of rain and the scent of fresh sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I die for like 10338383782 years then coming back to post a fic :”)


End file.
